Sephiroth
First captain of the Riftguard in Town and previous representative of the unit in the Mayoral Cabinet, Sephiroth was a key component in the safety of the Town inhabitants and safeguard against the chaotic nature of the Rifts. A powerful man in his own right, Sephiroth's status as Number One of the Riftguard was for very good reason. Unfortunately, power doesn't always mean invincibility, as Sephiroth was bested in a confrontation with Major Stroheim during the Cyborg Nazi Arc and ultimately killed during the events in Town surrounding Ojin. Skills and Abilities *Tactician: A military genius and trained in the art of war, Sephiroth is adept at and planning for strike situations and containment. *SOLDIER First Class: Resulting from a lifetime of scientific experiments and enhancements, Sephiroth boasts superhuman strength, superhuman agility, superior sensory skills such as sight and hearing, magical sensitivity, and increased endurance. These modifications result in a being that act as a one-man army. *Firaga: A product from one of Sephiroth's Mastered Materia. A spell that results in a destructive explosion of fire. *Curaga: A product from one of Sephiroth's Mastered Materia. A spell that restores health to himself or an ally. *Meteor: A technique using his own innate magical ability, Sephiroth can summon a small meteor to attack other individuals. *Octoslash: Sephiroth's signature attack of five lightning quick slashes. The attack feels as if the opponent was hit a total of eight times. *Peerless Sword: Sephiroth's swordsmanship allows him to vary the strength of his attacks. He can choose to use his strength to cut through steel and concrete or barely exert the power cut flesh. On the upper spectrum, Sephiroth can create lashes of air as sharp as his sword to attack if so he wishes. Personality Very professional and often cold to others, Sephiroth rarely opens up to others, instead focusing on his work. Sephiroth was unsatisfied by a job half-done and is disturbed by the sight of ineptitude. Because Sephiroth knew he was stronger than others he often would test those who questioned his authority with the purpose of physically beating them down. However, Sephiroth isn't humorless or needlessly cruel. To those he was familiar with he showed a rare side of dry sarcasm and humor and allows himself to drop his guard. The only other time where he loosened up was in surroundings seperate from his work or home. While there were very few Sephiroth respected in his life he was nonetheless loyal to them. Sephiroth's aloofness sabotaged his own desires to express how he felt which also left him isolated and those around him unaware of his own feelings about them. History During a routine visit to Shinra's science department, Sephiroth was greeted with the sight of the floor literally cracked in half with a multicolored rift sucking a variety of monsters and failed experiments through the opening. While fending off a group of maurading monsters swamping the elevator, and increased amount of suction from the rift swept the silver-haired SOLDIER inside, and sealed shortly afterwards. Sephiroth came to in what is now Central District of Town, greeted with the sight of the monsters that had been pulled through the rift alongside him menacing the population. Quick action and a flash of steel quelled these threats, the creatures left torn and bloodied on the streets, and Sephiroth very confused as to where he was. Expecting the rift had been an experiment gone wrong, and a cursory glance to his surroundings, Sephiroth first expected to have been dropped somewhere in Kalm. Instead, he discovered from a Town resident the nature of what happened and where he had been dropped. Left without a home and very little knowledge of this strange new world, Sephiroth accepted an offer from one of the richer individuals of Town to offer protection from the creatures that sometimes found their way to Town. During this time period, Sephiroth had been exposed to the ineptitude of the Town police force against the rift situation, in particular growing a dislike for how it was structured. After only six months, Sephiroth cut ties with his original benefactor and appropriated the funds he had accumulated from the service term to establish the Riftguard, and offer the services of protecting those helpless against the menace of otherworldly forces. Three months after that, and a respectable team collected, the effectivity was noticeable enough to warrant recognition from the Town's government. The Riftguard established, Sephiroth ran the organization. He was credited with starting the first organization in Belle'Ayn dedicated to protecting the public from rift activity and even involved himself in several events where Equestria was in peril, such as the invasion of the Outworld forces where he had single-handedly repelled a full army-sized force from reaching Canterlot. Unfortunately Sephiroth's heroics also made him an obvious target. During the Stroheim Nazi event the captain was paid a visit at Riftguard HQ and caught unawares. The damage in the Riftguard lobby suggested a fight but the only witness could only remember a fight breaking out before the captain fell, and his own attempt to save him winning only a concussion and six hours unconscious for his troubles. Because Sephiroth was not found when the problems resolved the public assumed Sephiroth was killed. Sephiroth afterwards remained missing for the better part of a year. When he resurfaced he was revealed as another brainwashed pawn of Ojin's who over months of mental and physical abuse successfully wore down Sephiroth's steely will. Sephiroth was set upon Town to kickstart 'the Hammer's Fall' and was responsible for destroying nearly all of South District in flame before finally being killed by the Apex Force. After the fact it was revealed to the public Sephiroth had been brainwashed by Ojin and his actions were not of his own will. A memorial site was placed in front of the Riftguard headquarters featuring a statue of the first captain of the Riftguard. Relationship Guide *Princess Celestia- Sephiroth unquestioningly respected the Princess and privately admired her. His attempts to impress her with his heroics went mostly unnoticed, much to his chagrin. *Bramglovir Mountaincloud the Second- While Bram was at first an unimpressive individual to Sephiroth his own dogged stubborness and ability to very nearly survive a whole five minutes against him in combat impressed Sephiroth enough to remember who he was. *Dave Strider- Strider was one of the few Riftguard who Sephiroth was impressed with when it came to combat awareness. While they weren't necessarily friends, Sephiroth did think Dave could go places in the Riftguard with some more experience under his belt. *Mabel- A Mo'Gallian that abandoned her post and put herself forever on Sephiroth's shit list. Her entitled behavior upon returning without giving any notice of leaving incensed Sephiroth and her feckless irresponsibility. Category:Characters